Black Velvet
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: this is what would happen if the jewel became a person. she's psychotic and walks around with a blindfold so she can't be tempted to hurt people. kagome and sesshomaru are her two original guards, but in comes the avengers. So how does the Shikon no Tama better known as Raven fall for Captain america?
1. from whence they came

Steve looked to to his partner tony and let his confusion show.

" I don't know why the avengers have to guard this little girl, or why two supposedly powerful people are coming with her," Tony said answering the captain's unspoken question. The Avengers were gathered on the flight deck of their flying base waiting for the arrival of the three Japanese people that were soon to arrive . Thor and Banner were standing close watching the air carefully. They sensed something coming towards them that was powerful, so powerful that even ' the other guy' was a little afraid.

"Nick what are we dealing with here," Natasha asked the director, wary.

" A demon and a priestess, both of whom are the guards of a third person who is worse than Banner only with out the transforming,"Nick said, his one eye watching for the plane just as the rest of them were.

"Shes not that bad Nick so long as we never let her true name be spoken,"a soft chirpy voice said from behind them. They turned to see two small women and a huge dog that was getting smaller by the second until three people stood before them. One had waist length black-blue hair and bright sapphire eyes. She was smiling up at a the man who had replaced the dog. He had thigh length silver hair and cold golden eyes. He smiled softly at the woman and kissed her forehead.

" Priestess, Demon, how did you get up here with no jet," Fury asked, a little surprised.

" Now Nick did you forget that my mate can fly? Oh and dammit you know our names use them," she said her eyes glowing blue for a second. Nick coughed a little and introduced them .

" This is Kagome and Sesshomaru Taisho codenamed the Priestess and the Demon. They are the guards I told you about," Nick said. Banner was paying very little attention, for some reason the ' other guy' was trying to tell him to get away from them. He had narrowed down the threat to his angry counterpart. It wasn't either of the guards but the small woman behind them with the black velvet covering her eyes . She had floor length obsidian hair the curled on the deck and scarily pale skin.

" Who is she? She's not normal because even the other guy is afraid of her,"Banner asked. Kagome looked at him confused and Sesshomaru explained.

" Mate that's Bruce banner remember we were warned not to piss him off," he said clearing up his little mates confusion, " she is called Raven. Addressing her by her true name is always followed by horrid consequences." the girl turned her head towards the voices and showed her teeth in what was supposed to have been a smile but came out as a broken mockery of the expression. The men gathered around her winced at the pain in the smile. She stepped forth to stand beside Kagome. She lifted her nose into the air and sniffed delicately .

" Ah, such scents as I haven't smelled in years. A demi-god, a man with a Hyde complex, assassins? How strange, a man always on the verge of death, and finally a man with demon attributes who is human. Is he blood bound Demon," she said quietly. They all stared at her, in awe of the small girl.

" No Raven a human scientist figured out how to give humans attributes similar to mine. Only this human though,"Sesshomaru answered. Steve looked at the girl curious, being a little braver than the others he stepped forward and introduced himself.

" My name is Steve Rogers more commonly known as Captain America. Its a pleasure to meet you miss Raven," he said. She held her hand out and he noticed a very intricate piece of art on her arm as he shook it.

"Its a misa, captain. It was a gift from Miko years ago,"she said sensing him looking at her arm tattoo .

"Raven we are in America I am called Priestess here," Kagome reminded her friend. It was tony who stepped up and asked the question they were all wondering.

"So why do you need the avengers as body guards," he asked which made Kagome and Sesshomaru look at them like they were stupid and Raven burst into laughter.

" You be my bodyguards? You must be joking! If wost came to worst it would be you who needed guarding from ME," she said after her laughter died, "make no mistake gentlemen despite my first impression I'm quite insane and thoroughly deadly." They looked at the woman somewhat disturbed. She seemed sane to them, the only real oddity was the velvet across her eyes and the fact that even hulk was afraid of her. The group walked inside and moved to a secluded office.

"So miss Raven why are you here," Steve asked. She turned to him and tilted her head to the side.

"you are so very innocent Mr. Rogers. So much I think I could actually look at you with out wanting to kill you or manipulate you. Almost as pure as my carrier was before I had no use of her anymore. Kagome he's as innocent as you were when you found me the first time," Raven said with a laugh, " not the rest though I can feel the corruption even poor banner even though I could rid him of his Hyde."

"Raven, you have been trouble since day one but at least now no one can corrupt you anymore, Naraku almost killed us in order to find you,"Kagome said pain in her eyes as she remembered that some of her friends actually had died getting her back.

" Yes, I remember . I hated that man. Still hate him actually even though he has been dead for 500 hundred years," Raven growled.

"Hey mystery girl, wanna explain what you are talking about,"Tony said, earning him a glare from Steve at his treatment of the girl.

" Very well Mr. Stark , I believe only a demonstration will do for you, and I can feel your adversary on board, and his workers are coming closer. Kagome Sesshomaru keep an ear out and if any one tries to approach me, use the misa, I don't care" Raven said.

" you must be talking about my brother Loki," Thor said looking at her.

" Hmm the stain has a name, how very interesting . Stark Captain you come with me the rest of you go deal with the chew toys," Raven said. The other scattered to deal with the minions as she and her two counterparts walked down the halls to reach the prison of Loki.

" Oh what Joys they brought me a blindfolded little girl who can be more than 18 years old," the corrupted demi-god said with a sneer.

"you sir," she said taking off her velvet cloth, " have vastly underestimated me . Though I can't say as I blame you. You and yours were not even alive when I was created. The people who worshiped you were just beginning to emerge on the earth when I was born. Ah how very corrupt you are, makes me want to rip you to pieces and bathe in the blood." Loki looked at her startled, his gaze captured by the icy pale blue of the small girls eyes.

"You can't touch me I am god," Loki taunted.

" Oh but I can dear, you can already feel it can't you . The draw of power the promise of having everything you have ever wanted. The recognition that your brother has, the love of the lady warrior, the power to claim the throne and make your father proud. I can see everything you wish for Loki . I once knew a man like you he found his wishes granted just in time to be ripped apart by Naraku over five hundred years ago," Raven said a cruel smirk on her face. Loki shivered feeling exactly what she was describing. It pulled at him made him dizzy.

" What are you," he asked.

" I was once a Japanese artifact referenced only as the tama. Then with the pure innocent wish of a priestess I was given human form this one in fact. I was created by sacrifice, changed by it and now I can't even view the world without seeing all the evil. You sir are far worse than most, I just want to slaughter you...slaughter...Kiku You remind me of them, the men who killed him. Who ripped him piece by piece before my very eyes. We weren't related by blood but he was mine and you killed him you bastard! I will see you slaughtered the same way ," Raven started screaming slamming her palms to the glass and pouring her powers into the cage screaming foul words at him the whole time. It was only when Loki began to bleed from every hole he had that she realized what was happening.

" Stark," she growled, " stay always behind me I'm turning around. Captain I need you to bring me the scarf." She turned slowly and gazed at the captain who stared bravely into her icy eyes. Slowly he walked forward and replaced her covering.

" I was right Mr. Rogers, when I look at you I feel no need to slaughter," she whispered and collapsed into his arms. Tony looked at the girl and back to the still bleeding demi-god as his mind reeled in shock and awe. The girl was once an object, he would have to do some research on this tama thing.

" Uh what do we do about him he's still bleeding from ….everywhere ," Stark said. Steve simply shrugged and lifted the blinded girl into his arms, carrying her from the room. They made it to the third floor when they were caught by Barton, who was still under Loki's control. Raven stirred in Steve's arms and climbed down to the floor.

" you know Clint, I can drive him out. I can return you to your Darling Natasha and I won't even ask a price for doing so. So tell me do you want freedom," she whispered reaching once again for the black velvet covering her eyes.


	2. so shall they return

LAST TIME:" you know Clint, I can drive him out. I can return you to your Darling Natasha and I won't even ask a price for doing so. So tell me do you want freedom," she whispered reaching once again for the black velvet covering her eyes.

THIS TIME:

"you do don't you. You can't stand what he's making you do. Very well," she whispered softly, then ever so slightly pressed her lips to his forehead and pushed her power into his mind.

"_so you think to take over human minds and hearts? They may not be much for purity but some one dear to me cares very much for them and so I will end you for him, for my darling Kiku,"_she said and pulled the darkness from his mind.

"Stark go find Kagome I need her to purify this," she said holding a small sphere of pure black-blue energy, carefully keeping her eyes closed. Hawkeye looked up at her and was amazed at what she had just done. She opened her eyes to look at the man she had just saved, staying on guard.

"My name is Raven. I used to be known as something different but to hear that is to remember and to remember would cause the death of many in this world. Oh and Loki got free, he tricked Thor don't worry he's still alive. I should go calm the hulk," she said replacing her blinder and walking towards the sounds of rage.

In the flight deck, hulk was rampaging, but he soon felt the same tingling of power that had frightened him earlier. It pulled at his senses made him want to capture it and use it but he could sense the danger and suppresed rage behind that pull and it made him wary. Raven stepped out to face him despite the captain and several others telling her not to. Kagome and Sesshomaru were protesting her going out there as well but they were more worried for hulk and the other people aboard and not so much as the girl they had guarded since before she was a girl.

"Bruce Banner, no, Hulk. You need to stop what you are doing right now. I have been where you are now. Where you always go when the anger takes over. If you will not stop now I will put you back by force," she said, removing her long black trench coat to reveal a pale pink dress that seemed to just float around her. The misa on her arm became fully visable along with a single silvery circular scar right where her heart was. Hulk didn't answer her, he just roared in her face.

"Kagome I need you to purify that orb floating beside you then expel it please. Bruce, you force my hand," she whispered and removed the black sash over her eyes. She locked stares with the giant man and he trembled in fear, internally. He grabbed her and was about to throw her when she exploded into light and forced the hulk to the back of Banner's mind. The man returned to normal and was holding a very unconcious Raven.

"Anyone want to tell me who she is," Clint said, walking up from behind recovered from his time as Loki's puppet.

"You, how did you get free,"Natasha said, happily surprised.

"She pulled it from you didn't she. I know she said something while she was in your head. What was it,"Sesshomaru asked.

"so you think to take over human minds and hearts? They may not be much for purity but some one dear to me cares very much for them and so I will end you for him, for my darling Kiku," Clint responded .Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru pulled her close.

"Lets get her somewhere safe and secure and solitary, then we"ll tell you every thing in the council room,"Kagome said. They took her to Banner's room since he was going to be part of the group and because his room was built for hulk so it was safe, no one in , no one out.

In the council room the fighters had gathered to hear ho these people had come to be.

" Ever hear of the Shikon no Tama? Well I got pulled back in time to find and guard it we had to fight this man named Naraku, we kicked his ass then Sesshomaru and I mated. That is the short version of the prelude. What happened after no one exspected. We didn't know that my wishing for the jewel to be gone for ever would turn it into an immortal eighteen year old girl, or that it would curse me and her both to a fate being unkillableor my eternal freezing at age twenty. About thirty years after that we found a boy named Kiku who was so pure that Raven couldn't find an ounce of darkness even though he was abandoned to live in the woods by his village. She gave herself a name then, we had always adressed her as Tama, but she chose the name Kaiku, to match her dear little brother because the kid was only 8. we lived happily until Kiku's tenth birthday. He was caught in the cross fire of two war lords who wanted to rule all of japan. They slaughtered him in cold blood for being in the way. Raven went crazy with grief and killed every man on the field with out breaking a sweat. There were upwards of 2000 men on that field. After that every time she saw someone's corruption it just reminded her of how pure Kiku was and she go crazy again. Eventually she tied that piece of scrap velvet from Kiku's funeral attire around her eyes so she wouldn't have to see it any more, though it hindered her ablities,"Kagome explained. They all stared wide eyed at the girl, in awe of all the things they learned.

"So miss Raven is insane because of the loss of her brother who was free of corruption,"Steve asked.

"Yes, she can't even bare to hear her own name because she blames herself,"Sesshomaru said. They sat in a sad silence for a while, pondering what they would do if they lost something that precious to them. A small thud broke them from their thoughts. Steve looked out the door to see Raven rubbing her head, and muttering about 'arrogant gods, taking things to home base'. He opened the door and she stepped in and said two words.

"Stark Tower," she said then faded into purple lights that vanished shortly after. Kagome ans Sesshomaru were racing for the windows while the rest headed for the hanger. It took them a while to get there but when they did they were in awe of what they saw. Raven was fighting a heavily bleeding Loki with grace and ease. She moved like water or wind and Loki looked like a bumbling fool in comparison. The portal had been ripped in the sky and the Jatari were almost literally pouring from it. Thor landed on the ledge and moved Raven away from Loki.

"Let me handle my brother, you need to help the Captain,"he said. Her eyes widened, she had come to care for the man in their short time to gether and she feared that this would be Kiku again but on a much grander scale for this man was not her brother, but her lover, not that he knew that. With new fury she leapt off the building and landed safely on the ground. She was killing the enemy left and right when a giant space whale looking creature came from the portal. With a glance she knew what she would have to do. This one move would kill anything alive, technological(weapons), or inhuman that had intent to harm within the city. But it would also put her in a coma until her soul and power could build back up.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, get the avengers and get the hell out of New York. I have to end this. Tell NASA to keep a weather eye on the horizon, and tell Steve my name and that I care for him," she said , building up her strength feeling the nuke coming closer . She moved to the center of the bridge she was standing on and took a deep breath.

"By the will of the gods before gods, and the power that is lost to all but one, I , Raven the Shikon no Tama in the flesh , hereby sentence any who's heart holds murderous intent, TO DEATH," she said as her power exploded her soul leaking from every pore and her energy draping the city of New York in a wave of light.

On the edges of the city Steve was yelling ,as every one else was, for Raven to get out of there. Kagome and Sesshomaru quieted them and explained that the light was her.

"Captain she asked me to tell you that she cared for you,"Kagome said ,unknowing that her friend would live through doing this, she pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "she also said to tell you her name. Her name is Kaiku Tama, sister of Kiku Tama, and I think she loved you." Steve jerked back and then fell to his knees. She had left him, true she'd had no clue as to his feeling for her, but she still left him. He stayed there trembling in anger then let loose an enraged cry of hate and anger.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped up to the man, to offer comfort, when the light began to fade. They looked up to see that the portal was gone and there was ash falling every where. They ran to the bridge where they had last seen Raven and fell in silence when they spotted her pale cold body laying gently on the side walk of the bridge. Steve was the first to get to her and held her in his arms rocking with her slightly whispering her name softly. Sesshomaru came over to them and checked her for signs of life.

"She's still alive ," he said.


	3. and into the dawn they shall tread

LAST TIME: Steve was the first to get to her and held her in his arms rocking with her slightly whispering her name softly. Sesshomaru came over to them and checked her for signs of life.

"She's still alive ," he said.

THIS TIME:

The team gathered around the Captain worried for him. They knew that he must have been reliving the losses of his men in combat and adding her name to the list of loved ones he had lost. With a shuddering breath he stood and carried her back to the helicopter that had sent for them.

"Well come on, if she's alive then she needs help and fast," Steve said as he sat in one of the seats, his grip on the frail girl in his arms never slipping. They made it back to base in record times, mainly due to the pilot being under duress from a demon and a demi-god. When they arrived Fury was quick to ask questions but one glare from the assassins and a growl from banner silenced him until they put Raven in the infirmary.

"When will she wake up," Steve asked the doctor who was tending her.

"It's hard to say, she's fallen into a coma from sheer exhaustion . She could wake up tomorrow or ten years from now, there is no way to predict it," the doctor answered. Steve looked at the man with broken eyes and said nothing.

~~~ 3 years later~~~

"Steve come on! She wouldn't want you to lock yourself in your room in the dark! She'd be angry as hell right now and we both know it,"Stark said, trying to pull Steve from his room in the Avengers' mansion. Ever since Tony had bought the place and put them all up in their own rooms , even moving Raven from the infirmary to the house, Steve had spent long amounts of time in his room. They had all tried different things to pull him out but along with all his other super powers his will and stubbornness and increased.

Natasha had tried having novice spies attack the mansion , with permission of course, but he'd simply fought them off then gone back inside. Stark had tried bringing in 'Entertainment' but that had only gotten him royally trounced and having to deal with a triplicate of angry dancers. Clint had tried to just take him out into the woods and make him take his feelings out on the trees. It had worked for a bit but soon Steve had reverted back to his introversion. Banner had left the man alone for the most part , besides walking into his room and offering to be his confidant. No matter what they tried no one could pull him from his black hole.

Kagome and Sesshomaru never tried to interfere, for they knew all to well the pain he was feeling. Sesshomaru had felt it once upon a time before Raven was a person. He had nearly died when he had entered the field to see the woman he had wanted as a mate struggling to breath around a tentacle in her chest, one that was there because she had protected his adopted pup.

Every day Kagome would go and see Raven to check on her progress but she had been sensing lately that Raven was simply waiting for something. It was almost as if she waiting to see if she even had a reason to wake up instead of spend the rest of her immortal life asleep.

"Stark go away for a minute or five," Kagome said walking up to Steve's door.

"What are you gonna do,"Tony asked. Kagome looked at him pointedly.

"I'm gonna talk to him, or sit here until he asks why I am doing it," she said out loud but in Tony's mind she whispered, '_I am going to make him think he is hearing raven in his head calling for him since he doesn't know about my mental powers'_ Tony just nodded and moved along the hall leaving the resident priestess to her work. Kagome sat down softly just out of range of Steve's door.

In the room Steve sat in the darkest corner of his bed with a very haggard appearance. His hair was unkempt and a little longer than it used to be. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep , though who could sleep when plagued with the memories of watching the darkest foe you had faced being decimated by an energy you knew came from the woman you love? He was thinner than before due to malnutrition. Like getting him to leave the room, getting him to eat anything was like wise just as hard. He sat curled in on him self, his head hung and knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were blood shot from the times he would shed silent tears for not only his Raven, no his Kaiku, but the rest of his lost men. He was buried in such thoughts when a small voice echoed in his mind.

_' Steve...Steve I'm lost! Its so dark here, help...me' _the small voice pleaded. His head jerked up. He knew that voice, it was a voice he hadn't heard in years but he still knew that voice.

He slowly got of the bed and walked to the door, but he paused at the handle. He hadn't laid eyes on her for 3 years, would he be able to look at her with out feeling like he had failed her?

'_Steve! Help me! I'm scared! Steve! Steve!' _the voice called again. He ripped the door open and rushed to Raven's room. Guilt be damned he had failed her once when she had needed him but not this time. She would not be left to wander in the dark because he couldn't face her even if she was asleep. Kagome was genuinely alarmed for she had yet to begin her mental prodding. Steve made it to the west wing in record time but was stopped by the Demon himself.

"Steve she isn't awake," Sesshomaru said placing a hand on the soldiers shoulder.

'_Steve, I I can't find my way. Steve have you left me like the others?_' Raven whimpered in pain.

"Sesshomaru get out of my way! Kaiku I'm coming just hold on! Move Demon,"Steve growled. Sesshomaru let the man go with a slight widening of his eyes. Steve broke in the door and pulled Raven into his arms and rocked her.

"Kaiku," he whispered, " Kaiku I didn't leave you. I never could. Come back to me , to us . Come back." for a moment all was quiet, and then ever so slightly , Raven stirred. She twitched and then suddenly for the first time in years she opened her bright blue eyes.

"Steve? You look tired, are you alright,"she asked, her voice hoarse. With a gasping laugh he hugged her close and ran his fingers through her hair. She blinked confused. How long had she been asleep, it couldn't have been more than a couple days, could it?

"3 years Raven, 3 years of everyone in this house but Banner trying every method they can dream up to pull him from his room and make him eat. 3 years of us all feeling secretly guilty and trying to figure out what we could have done to prevent it,"Kagome said standing next to Sesshomaru. The others were fast behind them, all anxious to see their dear friend.

After she awoke things around the mansion got more lively, they still had enemies to face and people to defend but they were together a group of fast friends, all thanks to a pair of body guards and a small girl who used to be a jewel from the legends of a distant land.


End file.
